secret_world_chroniclefandomcom-20200213-history
Avalanche
Authors Attributed authors for Avalanche are Mercedes Lackey, Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere. "Written by Mercedes Lackey, with Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere. Edited by Mercedes Lackey & Larry Dixon" appears on the inside title page of the book. Summary From Amazon: From New York Times best-seller and science fiction and fantasy mistress of adventure Mercedes Lackey, Book #5 in the pulse-pounding SECRET WORLD saga of modern-day humans with superpowers. Ultima Thule has been destroyed—but somehow the Thulians mounted an even bigger force to destroy Metis. The Metisians that escaped the carnage and destruction of their secret city now must somehow find somewhere safe to go—without getting snapped up by various world governments. And now the Thulians have changed their tactics to “blitz guerilla warfar,” sending wave after wave of their ships and troops to attack vulnerable targets all over Earth, with no clue for ECHO as to where these things are coming from. John Murdock and The Seraphym have become a force of nature, but they can’t be everywhere at once, and if they were regarded with suspicion before, now they are regarded by ECHO’s allies with fear as well. You could say “things can’t get worse.” You would be wrong. Red Djinni’s past is about to catch up with him. So is Victoria Victrix’s. The heroes of ECHO and CCCP have to save the world. But first, they have to save each other. And the avalanche has begun. Dedication Avalanche has the following dedication: Dedicated to our patient fans. Knowing you were waiting kept us going. Chapters Avalanche contains thirty-five named chapters, nine interludes, and a brief introduction. Brief first-person commentaries precede or bridge some of the chapters. All five books in the series are considered braided novels, meaning that each chapter is a short story authored by one or more of the series authors, where the events may or may not overlap with the events of previous or subsequent stories. Many of chapter titles from Avalanche correspond to song titles, chosen by the authors. The Acknowledgements in the book contain the song titles and artists, creating a playlist of sorts for the book. * Chapter One - Find a Way (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Two - Reply Hazy, Try Again (Veronica Giguere and Mercedes Lackey) * (1)Interlude: Inner Universe (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Three - Ghost in the Machine (Cody Martin and Mercedes Lackey) * (2)Interlude: Who Can It Be Now? (Mercedes Lackey) * (3)Interlude: Bent Penny (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Four - Focus (Dennis Lee and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Five - Hang On To Yourself (Mercedes Lackey and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Six - Deep Rapture (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Seven - Going Out Strange (Cody Martin and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Eight - Get Out Alive (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Nine - Ebb Tide (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Ten - Keep Your Distance (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * (4)Interlude: Peekaboo (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * (5)Interlude: Breathing Underwater (Dennis Lee) * Chapter Eleven - Song of Solomon (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Twelve - Hurt (Dennis Lee) * Chapter Thirteen - Pop Goes the Weasel (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Fourteen - Lost Cause (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * (6)Interlude: Stand and Deliver (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Fifteen - Head of Medusa (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Sixteen - The Snake (Mercedes Lackey, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Seventeen - O Fortuna (Mercedes Lackey, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Eighteen - Requiem (Mercedes Lackey, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Nineteen - Nightmare (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty - O Fortuna, Part Two (Mercedes Lackey, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Twenty-One - Till We Have Faces (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty-Two - You Always Hurt the One You Love (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty-Three - Forty-Six and 2 (Dennis Lee, Mercedes Lackey, and Cody Martin) * Chapter Twenty-Four - Hospital Beds (Veronica Giguere and Mercedes Lackey) * (7)Interlude: Taps (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty-Five - Left Behind (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty-Six - Between the Lines (Dennis Lee and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Twenty-Seven - Kingdom (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * (8)Interlude: The Greatest (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty-Eight - The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Twenty-Nine - I'll Keep Coming (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * (9)Interlude: Giants in the Ocean (Mercedes Lackey and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Thirty - Season of the Witch (Mercedes Lackey, Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Thirty-One - All Along the Watchtower (Mercedes Lackey, Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Thirty-Two - Too Far Gone (Mercedes Lackey, Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Thirty-Three - Stone in My Hand (Mercedes Lackey, Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Thirty-Four - Running on the Rocks (Mercedes Lackey, Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Thirty-Five - Long Time Gone (Mercedes Lackey, Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere) Category:Books